Customers of a computing resource service provider or other service providers often utilize their client devices to access various computing resources and services provided by these service providers. For instance, customers of a computing resource service provider may configure their client development environments and applications to access the services provided by the computing resource service provider to satisfy their business or other needs. To enable customers to connect their client development environments and applications to these services and computing resources, the computing resource service provider provides various methods for creating access keys and secrets for accessing these services and computing resources. However, the process of creating these access keys and secrets can be confusing and error prone, which can result in mistakes that can delay or prevent customers from being able to access the computing resources and services provided by the service provider through their client development environments and applications.